Friend or Foe (SpongeBob SquarePants)
| writer = Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Mike Mitchell Steven Banks Tim Hill | director = Alan Smart Tom Yasumi Casey Alexander Zeus Cervas Mike Mitchell | producer = Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt | narrator = Tom Kenny | prev = The Gift of Gum | next = The Original Fry Cook | season_article = SpongeBob SquarePants (season 5) | episode_list = List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes }} "Friend or Foe" is the first episode of the fifth season and the 81st overall episode of the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. It was written by Casey Alexander, Zeus Cervas, Mike Mitchell, Steven Banks and Tim Hill, and the animation was directed by supervising director, Alan Smart and Tom Yasumi. Alexander, Cervas and Mitchell also function as storyboard directors. The episode originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on April 13, 2007. The series follows the adventures and endeavors of the title character and his various friends in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. In this episode, Mr. Krabs reveals to SpongeBob that he and his business rival Plankton were actually best friends during their childhood. Through a series of flashbacks, Mr. Krabs tells the story of how that friendship deteriorated, the cause of their rivalry, how Mr. Krabs became a cheapskate, how Plankton became a villain, and how the Krabby Patty sandwich was created in the process. The episode became available on DVD on April 17, 2007. "Friend or Foe" received positive reviews upon release. Plot After yet another attack at the Krusty Krab by Plankton, SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs why they hate each other. Mr. Krabs tells his side of the story, in a series of flashbacks. In the flashback, Mr. Krabs and Plankton were best friends from birth, and did everything together. Both were outcasts and victims of ridicule and social prejudice by other children; Plankton is viewed as a nerd for his intelligence while Mr. Krabs is extremely poor. One day, they get enough money to buy a burger from Stinky's Burgers, which, despite having horrible food and being located in a landfill, is very popular among the local children due to being the only place in town to get a burger. When Stinky refuses to give them a burger, saying that freaks like them are bad for business, Plankton and Krabs decide to go into the burger business themselves, and create their own burger, but no one wants to try it. They then find out that the local health department closed Stinky's, so the two open "Plabs Burgers" at the dump, which the children are now forced to eat at, despite it being even worse than Stinky's. Plankton says that they are now ruling the children. Mr. Krabs argues that it should be about satisfying the customers, rather than power. Soon they get into an argument, and Krabs is ejected into a dump pile and tells Plankton that he will one day regret this. Back at the Krusty Krab, Plankton comes in and disagrees with Mr. Krabs' story and tells SpongeBob his own version. His story is the same as Mr. Krab's, except that their roles during the fight at the end are reversed, with Krabs wanting to rule the money of the children and when they disagreed shot Plankton out of a straw into the dump. Plankton and Krabs begin arguing about the story, until Karen arrives and tells the real story. In the story, the restaurant initially has no customers, and Old Man Jenkins, an elderly resident and an old friend of Krab's family, is the first to try their burger, but collapses, having been poisoned by the patty. Krabs and Plankton become angry and accuse each other of tainting the patty. They begin fighting over the recipe, eventually tearing it in two. Their friendship over, Plankton storms out to pursue his own career in food. However, during the struggle, a shelf was knocked down, dumping various ingredients into the patty batter, creating the Krabby Patty recipe, which Krabs is left with. The two go their separate ways, each trying to open their own establishment. Mr. Krabs' "Krabby Patty" became a success, while Plankton's Chum Burger is horrible, making him to swear stealing the formula and taking revenge. After hearing the story, Plankton and Krabs begin to make up, until Plankton takes the formula from his pocket. Then the two start chasing after each other. Production "Friend or Foe" is a special episode written by Casey Alexander, Zeus Cervas, Mike Mitchell, Steven Banks and Tim Hill, with Alan Smart and Tom Yasumi serving as animation directors. Alexander, Cervas and Mitchell also function as storyboard directors. It originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on April 13, 2007, with a TV-Y7 parental rating. On April 2, 2007, Nickelodeon released a preview clip of the episode on TurboNick. Immediately following the episode's on-air premiere, "Friend or Foe" was streamed on TurboNick. On April 5, Nick.com launched an online game themed to the special episode called "Friend or Foe Trash Bash." Tom Ascheim, executive vice president and general manager for Nickelodeon Television, said "We are always looking for new ways to tell stories and go beyond the traditional platforms of presenting them to our audience... "'Friend or Foe?' reveals the great back story of the long-standing feud between Mr. Krabs vs. Plankton and we're offering kids an interactive opportunity to get involved in the story and spirited contest by rooting for one or the other." As part of the special programming event, Nickelodeon held "The Friend or Foe-Down", a convergent contest where two teams of children meet a series of challenges before the episode's premiere. Team Krabs and Team Plankton each consisted of three children led by team captains and hosts Alexandra Gizela and Jordan Carlos. Each team was infiltrated by a "foe" who is secretly working for the other team, as they partake in a series of "funny and messy" physical group challenges refereed by Tom Kenny as Patchy the Pirate. The episode was later released on the DVD of the same name on April 17, 2007. The DVD featured six other episodes, including "The Original Fry Cook", "Night Light", "Rise and Shine", "Waiting", "Fungus Among Us" and "Spy Buddies", and the original uncut animatic for "Friend or Foe" and special Plankton and Mr. Krabs photo gallery as bonus features. It was also released on the SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 5, Vol. 1 DVD on September 4, 2007.SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 5, Vol. 1. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment. 2007. On September 22, 2009, "Friend or Foe" was released in the SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes DVD, alongside all the episodes of seasons one through five.SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2009. Marketing In 2007, Nickelodeon partnered with Stride Rite Corporation to co-sponsor the SpongeBob SquarePants Friend or Foe? network event on Nickelodeon on Friday, April 13. Stride Rite utilized Nickelodeon as the exclusive marketing platform for its SuperBall footwear line, in support of the SpongeBob event. Stride Rite vice president Phil Risinger said "SpongeBob SquarePants Friend or Foe? not only gives the stride rite brand exposure during the highest rated kids' television show, but creates awareness for SuperBall with kids during our peak spring season." Nickelodeon announced a strategic partnership with Kajeet. Advertising and promotional elements of the partnership include sponsorship of a number of Nickelodeon's big television events, starting with this episode. To support the SpongeBob SquarePants Friend or Foe? television event, Kajeet and Nickelodeon launched exclusive mobile content related to the episode. Kajeet was also the exclusive sponsor of "Trash Bash". Reception "Friend or Foe" received mostly positive reviews. Paul Mavis of DVD Talk was positive towards the episode specifically on the live action scenes, writing "Patchy and Potty are always funny, so it's great to see them slinging hamburgers in honor of their idol, SpongeBob. I particularly liked the gorilla at the end, whipping burgers at Patchy ('You got me right in the buns!')." Mavis also praised the episode calling it "brilliant" because "Mr. Krabs and Plankton are strong enough characters, with their own mythology, that they can sustain their very own episode with only a cameo from SpongeBob." He also said the episode is "...hilarious (I love the fact that it's a barely disguised version of Rashomon), with an especially funny look at Krabs, Plankton, and even SpongeBob, as babies." David Packard of DVD Verdict said that the live action scenes "add to the silliness." He also said "It's a nice change of pace to see Plankton and Krabs as chums pre-Chum Bucket and finding out what led to their friendship's eventual demise. Viewers also get to see Mr. Krabs introduced to 'the love of his life' as he develops the secret formula to the Krabby Patty that Bikini Bottom's residents know and love today." On the DVD, Patrick Cossel of Blogcritics said "Children and adults will laugh out loud at the crazy slapstick antics of the one who lives under the sea." He added that "This release is sure to be huge hit for SpongeBob fans everywhere." Lesley Aeschliman of Yahoo! Voices was negative on the episode saying "'Friend of Foe?' just felt like a regular episode that really had no reason to be hyped a special." References External links * * Category:2007 American television episodes Category:Animated television specials Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Television episodes with live action and animation